pivot_zombie_seriesfandomcom-20200215-history
Nightmare (Episode 11)
Details Nightmare is the eleventh episode in the Pivot Zombie Movie and was uploaded on the 10th of March 2018. It's story takes place the morning after Stricken (Episode 10) and features a three day time jump mid way through the episode. It's title is of course referencing the nightmarish events of the episode; including the death of Rob and Zoey by a C.C.R landmine. Synopsis Nightmare opens the morning after the events of the previous episode and Craig and Vince are in the cab of the truck, completing the final part of their journey to Bunker 08. After a short conversation about their families, they arrive and are both shocked to see that the bunker has been abandoned and that some soldiers had died defending it from another group of soldiers in blue armour. Vince then deduces there were a battle in which British Army tried to defend bunker 08 against these soldiers. He then reckons the blue soldiers won the battle. Vince is then informed that the civilians in Bunker 08 had been escorted to Bunker 03 and tells the group that they have to go to Bunker 03. Zoey feels disappointed as Bunker 03 is ages away and it may take them days arrive there. Rob questions the group whether they are still going to Bunker 03 since his family may be there. Vince tells the group that they are still going there firmly and they start to scavenge any gear in Bunker 08. Mark asks David for help to open the metal sheet which covers the entrance of Bunker 08. They then discover a horde of zombies in Bunker 08 and a zombie pounces on David suddenly. Luckily, David is saved by Rachel and the group wipe out the zombies quickly. They then decides to leave Bunker 08 and Rob hopes the group can arrive at Bunker 03 in time so as to reunite with his family. After four days of travelling, the group stops the truck as there are some barriers blocking the front road. They then see some Cure Control Regiment gear in front of them and Rob asks the team if he can go to search some weapons. Craig lets Rob go to search the weapons and Zoey wants to give a helping hand to Rob. Rob and Zoey then see a C.C.R landmine. Rob feels confused that the beeping sound of the landmine is coming from the computer which is near the landmine. Not knowing the sound is a signal of danger, Zoey walks near the landmine and tries to figure out how it works. When Rob discovers the landmine is going to explode and tries to pull Zoey away from it, it is too late. They are blown and Zoey perishes instantly. Craig and the rest of team feel astounded. Craig runs to check if Rob is alive and he then finds out Rob has lost his arm and keeps bleeding. The group then see a group of C.C.R vehicles coming towards them and try to go inside one of the buildings. However, they are not fast enough to hide from the C.C.R and the C.C.R blame them for triggering the landmine. Craig yells at the C.C.R, telling them that they did not trigger it on purpose. David asks the C.C.R to help them take care of Rob's injury. However, they refuse to give any help and require them to give them Rachel and Jane for experimental purposes since they are running low on female test subjects. Facing a crucial situation that the C.C.R are going to take Jane and Rachel away from the team, Vince tell the team that they will never get split up again and they start a fight with the C.C.R's people. Vince kills one of them and the team shortly run out of ammo. Finally, they are forced to come out and talk to the C.C.R. Despite the fact that the team has killed two of the C.C.R soldiers, the C.C.R Cropford Lieutenant and his teammates don't kill The Survivors. The C.C.R Cropford Warrant Officer tells the team that they are 'part of the cycle' without any explanation. Jane is then injected with a sedative and she is brought to the C.C.R's truck. Rachel is then forced to go into the truck with Jane. Craig and the rest of the team are powerless and watch the C.C.R trucks driving away. They lose Jane and Rachel. Vince tells Craig, David and Mark that Rob is the top priority and they have to patch him up. They bring Rob and Zoey inside a building. Vince tells the team that he doesn't know how to deal with Rob's injury since he only knows how to heal smaller injuries like bullet wounds. Rob realises that he is not going to survive and wants Craig to get to Bunker 03 so as to give the photo in which he and his family are gathering happily to his family. Rob bleeds out to death and Craig feels distraught. He is angry at the same time when David and Mark discover a C.C.R guard who is still alive. Craig pushes the guard to the wall. The four guys then threaten the guard to tell where Jane and Rachel are taken to, otherwise he will be killed or tortured. Wanting to keep surviving, the soldier pledges that he will drive the four guys to the C.C.R's base. Craig tells the team that they are going to give Rob and Zoey a burial before they set off to get Jane and Rachel back. After 30 minutes, Mark and David have put on some equipment and they are ready to rescue Jane and Rachel. David thinks Rob and Zoey are the two who deserved to die the least essentially. Mark tells David that Craig is in another manner after the demise of Rob. Reckoning Vince and Craig see the rescue as a revenge assault, Mark decides to tell Craig that Jane has a crush on him so as to calm him down. Craig feels surprised after hearing that and he then plans to infiltrate the C.C.R Cropford Base base to tell Jane he feels the same way. The four guys then set off with the help of the Unnamed C.C.R Defector to rescue the girls with unwavering determination. Characters * Craig * Rob (last appearance) * Vince * Jane * David * Mark * Zoey (last appearance) * Rachel * Unnamed C.C.R Defector (first appearance) * Ray (visible in photo) (mentioned) * Victoria (visible in photo) (mentioned) * Luke (visible in photo) (mentioned) * C.C.R Cropford Base Lieutenant (first appearance) * C.C.R Cropford Base Lieutenant's Assistant (first appearance) * Numerous Unnamed C.C.R Soldiers Trivia * The first episode in which C.C.R appear in alive status. * The first episode in which two main characters are killed (The death of Danny in Conflict (Episode 9) is not counted since he was not a main character). *The episode have mentioned Cory and Ray who will appear in the Brothers (Episode 13). *The episode have mentioned Victoria and Luke who will appear in the Divided (Episode 14). *This is the first episode to be rendered in the new 1080x720 resolution, as opposed to the 800x600 resolution from Episode 1 (Unnamed) - Stricken (Episode 10). Category:Episodes